Heels Over Head
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Based after 3x10. Mostly Nate and Serena, but also Chuck and Blair and the rest of the Gossip Girl cast. MOSTLY N-JBC. Nate's a man in this one though. Please read and review!
1. Man Bangs is a man!

They were laughing, drunk, with each other when Serena took another shot. Nate closely followed and laughed after again. Serena looked at the empty shot glass and then at Nate. His man bangs were shorter than the last time she saw him. You could really see his eyes. "Do you realize that we haven't been out together, drinking alone since the—" She cut herself off, scared to talk about it.

But Nate didn't seem scared at all. "The Shepard wedding," he stated, remembering that night like it was yesterday. He remembered Serena's dress, and her legs wrapping around his waist.

Serena got all serious, even though she was drunk. "Yeah." She nodded. "The night that everything changed," she managed to say.

Nate nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should get some food and sober up before anything happens," he joked. His pearl white teeth showing.

Serena laughed and nudged his right arm. "Come on Nate!" she shouted. "It's been three and a half years. I can control myself if you can," she challenged. They laughed again. Serena noticed Nate's teeth this time. They were perfect. She took her eyes off of Nate and looked at the bartender. "Another round please!" She hit the bar. Nate's phone then rang. "Awe, saved by the bell."

Nate laughed, noticing Serena's smile, and the way her eyes flashed at him. She was still as beautiful as the day she left for boarding school.

"Hey Tripp," Nate said in the phone, preoccupied with Serena on his mind. He finally focused on Tripp when he told Nate that Maureen was the one behind the drowning man. Nate listens intently and agrees when Tripp says he doesn't want to see Maureen ever again. Even though he knows it's a bad idea.

They finally hang up and Nate walks back to Serena. "Was that Dan again?" she asked. She was resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah, that guy's got the most complicated love life," Nate lied. He just didn't want to bring up Tripp when Serena was trying to forget about him. He also didn't want Serena thinking about his cousin when he was falling for her all over again. "Now, where's that round?" he asked, changing the subject.

Serena smiled and took her head off her hand. "Now there's the Nate I remember!" she shouted.

Nate laughed. They took another round, and another, and another. They stopped when they brought up the Sheppard wedding again. Nate decided this was as good as a time then any to clear his head. "You know, it took me a long time to get over what happened with us that night." He looked into Serena's eyes. They were sparkling. He scoffed, wondering if he should go on. "I actually, uh, well, two years ago at the masquerade ball, I tried to tell you I loved you." He wasn't looking at Serena, but he felt her expression burning in his heart. She was awed. He smiled and looked up at her. Then he scoffed again, laughing at himself when he said, "It turns out I told Jenny Humphrey. She was, wearing your mask," he finally admitted. He felt lighter, knowing that Serena knew what happened two years ago with him.

She looks more shocked than ever. "You," she gulped. "You loved me?" she asked.

Nate looks at her again. He then exhales, worried about what she might say in response to what he was about to say. "Of course I did. Serena, you're the most beautiful—" She smiled. "Amazing alive person I've ever known."

Serena was half smiling, but the other half, she was shocked. She never knew that Nate had ever felt that way ever since she came back. She knew that he _liked _her back then, but now he was saying how beautiful she was, three years later. "Nate…" she started.

The next thing they both knew, Nate was leaning in, and Serena was following his lead. They were four inches away when a familiar voice called out, "I hope I'm not interrupting something." It was Tripp.

Nate exhaled with annoyance. Yes, yes you are, he thought. He hated his cousin right now. The best thing in his life was about to happen, and he ruined it. But Serena had invited him to sit and drink with them. Of course she did, she was in love with the dude. His cousin, HIS COUSIN!

They started talking about Maureen and what she did. "So, Maureen…" Tripp nodded. "Wow," Serena gasped. She was half smiling, because she knew that maybe this would break them off. "I can't believe she did that."

Tripp nodded again. He didn't even notice Nate sighing in the background. "I called her, she admitted it." He scoffed.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

Tripp shook his head. "Not really. My wife isn't who I thought she was, and neither is the marriage," Tripp said. He was looking at Serena's eyes, knowing she was a bit happy about it. He was too. He wanted Serena, and that was just the fact. Serena was about to speak, but she didn't know what to say, so Tripp looked at Nate. "Hey thanks for hearing me out earlier. You're a great friend."

Nate re-positioned himself. It was awkward. He hated Tripp, but loved him at the same time. "Yeah, yeah, anytime."

Serena turned to him in the first time for what seemed like an hour. "Wait, you knew, why didn't you say anything to me?" she asked, annoyed with Nate right now.

"I—" Nate started, but Tripp cut him off.

"Look Serena, I don't know anything anymore." That caused Serena to look away from Nate and back at Tripp. "I just know I don't want to be alone." Nate shook his head in disgust. "Can we take a walk?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah."

She started to get up when Nate started talking again. "Hey wait, Serena, I didn't tell you about Maureen because Tripp's a married man. And if you go with him now you're going to cross the line."

She looked down at the bar and then back up at Nate. "Thank you for everything Nate, but, that line just got a little blurry." They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, until Serena got up and picked up her purse.

She was halfway out of the seat when Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his face. "Wait—" he said before he crashed his lips on hers. They were kissing passionately. Soon, Serena forgot about her feelings for Tripp. Nate was smirking as he kissed her. He was waiting for this for three years. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. They both could feel eyes on them, and they could hear the gasps. They heard phones being whipped out and texting.

Serena was smiling and laughing when they broke off the kiss. Nate was laughing too, until he heard Tripp's footsteps coming up towards them. "I'm just gonna be going," he said awkwardly.

Serena immediately felt bad. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Tripp."

"It's alright… I'm just going to talk to Maureen…" he said, obviously upset about Serena and Nate kissing.

"Look, man, it's just—she's just—" Nate held it off for a minute, trying to figure out a word that would describe Serena. "Look, she was my best friend; you were just kind of there. You babysat us. You were the one who used to bug me, telling me that I would marry Serena one day." Serena giggled. Nate smiled and then turned back to Tripp. "I'm sorry man."

Tripp shook his head and walked away. Once they were clear, Nate and Serena looked at each other again. "I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to do what we were about to. I wasn't just going to stand here and watch my cousin steal you away when you were two minutes away from being mine," Nate said.

"Nate, I'm not going to stand here and lie. I was pissed before, but now… after you said all that. I don't know," Serena said, looking down. She really wanted Tripp, but that kiss just messed everything up.

"Maybe this will clear things up," Nate said. He pulled Serena in for another kiss.

They broke off when their phones were buzzing.

**What's this I hear? S and N finally expressing each other's feelings? Seen locking lips at the club. Poor Tripp, he was totally rooting for himself to be with S. Good thing N is a real man and took control. I know you're all with me when I say that everyone jealous of S even more than before.**

**xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl.**


	2. Best friends turned to lovers

Serena sighed. She hated being on Gossip Girl, no matter what the news was. "What do we do now?" she asked Nate.

He shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you would know."

Serena laughed. "Another shot might help us," she said. Nate agreed so he ordered another round. And once again, and again, and one more time. They were laughing for no apparent reason. "I—I gotta go to Blair's," Serena pointed out. "It's really late."

She got up and started walking. "Serena!" she heard Nate scream. She turned around and looked at him. He ran up to her. "Have a sleepover. Like we used to, but without Blair."

Serena smiled and nodded. They took a cab to Nate's penthouse up at the top of the building. In the elevator, Serena eventually fell down from laughter. Nate helped her up and walked to his room with Serena in his arms.

She walked in and took off her coat with relief. She found Nate's black digital camera on his desk. "Oh! I haven't seen this in ages. Remember Buck Naked Nate?" she asked. Buck Naked was this character Blair and Serena had created one night at a party in grade eight. It was the first time any of them had drank. Serena ended up daring Nate to take off all his clothes. Of course he did it, and then he passed out. Blair and Serena found it funny if they drew a face on his butt. They called him Buck Naked and took many pictures with him.

Nate fell on his bed. "Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing," he admitted.

She laughed and jumped onto his bed. She cuddled up near him and held the camera up high. "C'mon Natie, smile for the pretty camera." She hasn't called him Natie in over three years. It was good to hear.

They took many pictures, good pictures, and the bad pictures. Eventually they both passed out in Nate's bed. It was one of the best sleeps Serena has had.

The next morning, Serena woke up with Nate holding Serena legs. Her back was to him, and his front side was pushing into her back. Her butt fit in his lap perfectly, and Serena felt comfortable. She hasn't felt that comfortable in a _long _time. She could feel Nate's warm breathe on the back of her neck. And when she saw something black on the white covers, she immediately picked it up, but not too quickly, because then Nate would wake up.

There were many pictures. There were many good ones, the ones that Serena wanted to print, and then there were the bad ones, those ones needed to get printed, fast. The bad ones included both of them sticking out their tongues at the camera, them laughing, and of course, one of Serena kissing Nate's cheek. The next picture was simple. Nate looked at her and she looked at him. You could see from that picture that they were in love, even if you didn't know them. The third picture was of Nate forcing his lips on Serena. In those pictures, she looked hesitant, but the others, she just sunk into it.

"Oh God," Serena gasped, a little too loudly.

Nate groaned and turned onto his back. Serena giggled. "Serena—you gotta stop getting me this hung over," he said.

"I'm sorry! But if it helps, my head really hurts too," she said.

"Do want to get some breakfast?" Nate asked, looking at the ceiling.

Serena nodded. "Let me just take a shower and get ready," she said as she slipped Nate's camera into her coat pocket smoothly. "Is it okay if I take one at your house?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

Serena nodded and placed her coat gently on the floor near the bathroom door. She took a quick shower and opened the door so Nate could just see her head. Her hair was flipped leading to the back of her head, and her hair was soaking. "Nate, do you have any shirts I can wear that go with these red fishnet stockings?" she asked.

"I just have this black shirt. It's pretty big on me, so it'll be super big on you," Nate said as he went through his closet to find a black button up shirt. He threw it at her in the bathroom and she smiled. "Be quick, I've got some Advil for you," Nate said.

"Thank God!" she shouted from the bathroom. "Oh Jesus, this is huge. Nate, how did you ever fit this?!" she shouted, forgetting about her headache.

Nate laughed. An hour later, they walked down to the nearest café, and grabbed a table before they all ran out. Many people were staring as they walked by. Nate and Serena could hear, _'Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen?' _and _'Yeah, they are finally together. I heard that last night.'_

"Last night?" Nate asked. He knew that he confessed his love to Serena last night, but he doesn't remember what happened after. Did they have sex? Are they couple? He didn't know.

Serena sighed, she wish it didn't happen like this. She took the camera from her coat and slid it to Nate's side of the table. He looked at the first picture; it was the one of them kissing.

"Nathaniel, I haven't seen you in forever," a voice came from the door.

Nate took his eyes off of the camera and threw it in his pocket so Chuck or Blair wouldn't snatch it out of his hands. "Yeah, pull up a seat man," he said.

Chuck took a table for two and brought it up to Nate and Serena's table for two. Blair sat next to Serena, and Chuck sat next to Nate. "Nice attire sis, but don't you think that's a little too… Brooklynie…? Minus the stockings of course," Chuck said as he pulled off his leather gloves.

Serena smirked. "Ha, ha, funny," she said sarcastically.

"Plus, I don't think the _girlfriend _of Nate Archibald shouldn't be wearing that," Blair said, hinting on Nate and Serena dating. No one answered. "Did I just bring up an awkward subject that you guys haven't talked about?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Serena said in a high pitched tone.

Blair laughed. "Chuck, how about we leave these two to do whatever they need to do," she said. "Maybe we can do…"

"See you later Nate, sis," Chuck said quickly and impatiently. Nate laughed as Serena made a gagging noise.

**Spotted: S, N, B, and C at a café hanging out together. BFF'S 4EVER? I think so.**


	3. Daddy? Tripp?

They looked at each other meaningfully after Chuck and Blair left. "So, do you want to talk about it?" Nate asked.

Serena nodded shyly.

"Look, Serena, I know we were drunk, but I meant what I said," Nate said sincerely.

Nate's phone buzzed. It was the one person he really didn't want to talk to right now. Tripp.

_'Nate, just wondering what you're up to. And also wondering if you and Serena are dating… what happened with that last night?'_

"Who's that?" Serena asked.

Nate shut off his phone. "No one," Nate lied. "Sere—"

The next thing he knew, Serena leaned in and kissed him. "I think that explains it, don't you?" Serena asked, knowing the answer would be yes. "Let's go hang out at your house, and I mean hang out."

"Is this just so I can babysit you again?" Nate asked jokingly.

Serena smiled. "No, I just need someone to talk to. I don't have anyone now," Serena said, immediately regretting it. She had Blair, but she needed her other best friend, she needed The Non-Judging Breakfast Club back. She still remembered when Blair called the four of them that. She missed all the olds times. She missed everything. Why'd life have to be so complicated for Serena? Everything was so much simpler before she left.

Chuck smiled as Blair lay on top of him. "Chuck, I don't feel like it. Let's just sit here," she said. "Maybe watch some TV?" she asked. Blair's phone buzzed and she grabbed it from the table. "It's Serena," she said as she started to read it.

"What's it say?" Chuck asked, switching through the channels until he arrived on MTV.

"That we should all hang out together soon. Because she has a plan, and she needs to talk to you about it," Blair explained. She threw her phone on the table again and got comfortable on Chuck. "That girls gone crazy again," she muttered.

Serena was in Nate's tub with only his shirt on. She let her one braid go and now her hair was a mess. Nate said he had to go call his mom in the Hamptons, so Serena offered herself to an orange breezer and put herself in the bathtub. She knew that Nate didn't care for this shirt, so she let a little hot water in it. She felt miserable, even though it was one of the best days of her life.

Nate walked in. "Serena, what's the matter?"

"I don't know… I just, hate this right now," she mumbled. Then she took a big gulp of the orange breezer. Then she took a drag of a cigarette that she had near the tub.

Nate's eyes widened. "You're _smoking _again?!" he asked.

She blew the smoke out of her mouth. "Yeah," she shrugged.

Nate took off his shirt and jeans at sat in the tub. Serena laughed at him mockingly. "Those were expensive," Nate explained.

Serena shrugged again and took another drag. Nate snatched it out of her fingers. "Hey!" she shouted.

"That's done," he said. "Serena, what's the matter with you? Ever since you and I started dating, you've been acting out, is it because of me?" he asked.

Serena shook her head and drank some more. "Nate, it's not about you, I promise."

"Then what's it about? Because I'm sick and tired of figuring it out."

Serena drank the whole breezer. Tears dropped out of her eyes. "Nate…" She got up and crawled onto his lap. Her head was on his bare chest and her arms were around his chest. Her smooth fingers touched his bare back.

"What happened?" he asked, really worried. His arms were around her waist, and the edges of his fingers were hitting the edge of his shirt that Serena was wearing.

He could feel Serena's tears hitting his chest. "This summer I went with Carter to Europe… to find my dad," she spit out.

Nate was shocked. "You found your dad?" he asked.

She shook her head. "He doesn't want me," she said.

Nate didn't believe. How could anyone not want Serena? If he found her dad, he would hurt him. He doesn't know how much pain he has caused Serena. Even though Nate just found out, he knows how long something is bugging Serena for. "Serena…"

She got off of him and wiped her eyes. "I'm just gonna go home," Serena said shyly.

Nate's arms dropped from Serena's sides. "What, why?" he asked.

She shrugged. Then she saw the look in Nate's eyes. She could tell that he was worried about her, and didn't know what to do. "I could just get some clothes. I'll bring them up here, it'll be fun," Serena said, generally happy.

Serena ran home and went through her closet that Blair let her have. Since Blair lived in the NYU dorms, she let Serena stay at her penthouse for a while. She looked through her suitcase when she noticed she forgot a pair of shoes that would go great with another outfit. She whipped out her phone and texted Nate, _'Nate, I left stuff mom's. I'm going there 2 pick some stuff up. I'll b a little late. –S.' _

She walked to Lily's penthouse and quickly ran into her old room. She found other clothes that she could bring to Nate's, but she didn't find the shoes. Her mom probably had them. So she went upstairs in Lily and Rufus' room and searched the closet. There, on the top shelf, were her black high heel boots. She grabbed them and slid them off the top of the shelf. A box came tumbling down with the shoes. A letter and pictures fell out of it. Serena sighed and dropped her shoes. She bent down and picked up the pictures first. There were about ten. There was two blonde teens, who looked about sixteen were kissing in the picture. Another picture was of a black haired girl laughing with the two blondes. Wait, the black haired teen looked a lot like Aunt Carol. The third picture was of the two blondes in a photo booth. Serena checked the back of it. In handwriting, someone had written, _'Lily && Keith. 1985.'_

It was them; the two blondes were her parents. Serena smiled; she loved seeing her parents together. She couldn't remember much of it when she was younger. The back of the letter was showing. Serena put the photos back into the box. She then flipped the envelope over to see what it was about. In the top left hand corner, it had an address and a name. _Keith van der Woodsen._ Serena thought this was just letter to her mom when they were younger, but it wasn't. In the middle were another address and another name. _Serena van der Woodsen._ Serena immediately felt anger. She ripped open the already open envelope and read it quickly:

_Dear Serena,_

_I know I left in a hurry, and that you were only a little kid, but I just have to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving with no notice, and I'm sorry that I wasn't man enough to stay and settle it out with your mom. I miss you, and Erik. How is he? I wrote to Lily a long time ago asking how everything was, she replied saying that he went into a mental hospital. But without an explanation. I just want to know how you two kids are. How are Blair and Nathaniel? Are you finally with him? You know, I was always rooting for you two kids to get together. _

_I just want to say hi, and that I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and your brother. I want to see you to explain it face to face. I want to see my daughter._

_Dad._

Serena was smiling at her father, but frowning at her mother. She heard the elevator doors open and close. "No, I don't think that's going to happen," Lily said. Serena stuffed everything back in the box and stomped downstairs with it. Her mom closed her phone. "Oh, Serena darling, I didn't know you were here. Are you coming back?" she asked. Lily then saw the box in her hands. "What have you got there?" Lily asked, worried that it was the box full of Keith.

Serena was crying now. "Why, mom? Why didn't you tell me that he wrote me a letter? Why didn't you tell me that he was worried about me and Erik? Why didn't you tell me that he wanted to see me?!" Serena screeched.

"Serena, how did you find that?" Lily asked.

"I was looking for my boots, and this fell out of your closet." Serena whipped out the letter and gave it to her mom gently. "Thank you," she said as she dropped the box at her feet at walked out.

"Hi, you've reached Blair Waldorf, I'm not here right now because I'm probably shacking up with Bass, leave a message," Blair said on her answering machine.

Serena sighed. "Blair, I really need to talk to you. It's important, it's about my dad. So call me back when you are done shacking up with my brother," Serena said in disgust. Blair would probably tell that Serena was crying, and hopefully she'll call her back ASAP. Serena looked at her phone, wondering if her dad would ever call her. Her head then hit something hard. "Oh, sorry about that," Serena said as she moved her head up and looked at the person in front of her. "Oh, hey," she said, obviously ashamed of herself.

"Serena, how are you?" Tripp asked his small smirk showing.

She shrugged. "I'm alright," she lied. Then her phone buzzed.

**Spotted: S on her phone talking to B about her own dad. Did she find her papa at last? No, but she found Tripp. Poor N, didn't even last a week.**

"Now it's worse," she admitted.

"Why? What's the matter?" he asked. Serena shrugged. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee? We can talk about it," Tripp asked hopefully. He really needed to talk to Serena about Nate.

Serena checked her phone. She hadn't talked to Nate in an hour. She texted him saying, _'Nate, srry, mom & I r talking. B home soon –S'_. It was a complete lie, but she didn't want Nate knowing that she was going to hang out with Tripp. "Sure."


	4. Let's take a trip!

They walked and walked until they hit a little restaurant near Nate's house. "I thought we were getting coffee…" Serena said.

"Well, I'm starved, let's just get some food," Tripp said.

Serena sighed, this was going to take longer than she hoped. "Fine."

They sat down and ordered pastas. "So, Serena, what's the matter?" Tripp asked, putting his arms on the table for Serena to grab.

"It's—" Serena looked down, trying to find the words. She then looked at the door and saw Blair checking her phone with Chuck. She looked shocked. Probably just getting the message, Serena thought. But then she realized, Blair hated Tripp, and Chuck hated him too. "Oh crap, hide," Serena commanded. Tripp didn't get it until he looked at the door. "Hide our faces. Just look that way," Serena said, worried.

"We should go help her then," Serena heard Chuck say.

"Yeah, let's just tell the major D—" Blair started. "Serena?" she shouted.

Serena turned her head and nudged Tripp's feet. She really didn't want him to look over. "Blair? There you are!" she shouted as she got up and ran to the couple.

Blair hugged Serena with sympathy. "So do you want to tell us what happened?" she asked once they split.

Chuck wasn't looking at Serena at all. He was looking at her 'date' with suspicion. He knew the back of that head. It looked like Nate's, but he had just talked to Nate. He didn't mention being with Serena. He said that Serena left to get some stuff from her mom's. It must be a Vanderbilt though. "Serena—" Chuck started. But then he got it. "Tripp?"

Blair's eyes widened. "I thought you were with Nate!"

"Well, yeah, but I ran into Tripp on the street, and we got to talking," Serena said.

Blair gave the death glare to Tripp. "Well, we came to help, so we're helping," Blair said as she grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Chuck, grab her bag."

He did as he was told, but first, he sat down and talked to Tripp.

"Nate, we're on our way, with Serena," Blair said into the phone. "We'll talk about it when we get there." She hung up and stared at Serena with bitchiness. "S, what the hell were you doing?"

Serena shrugged and looked at the ground. "I found a letter hidden in my mom's closet, from my dad. And I needed to talk to someone, and Tripp was just there," Serena explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but he was actually a good friend. I really liked him."

"But you need to get over that. Serena, you need to get over him. You and Nate, remember? The Nate that broke up with me because he was so clearly in love with you…"

Chuck came out and walked into the limo. "Let's go," he demanded.

Blair followed him and so did Serena. "Chuck, what did you say to him?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say he won't be here for a while," he said with a smirk.

They reached Nate's house and walked in. Serena grabbed her suitcase and ran up the stairs to Nate. She walked in and saw Nate with his phone. "Hey I was just going to call you—"

She jumped on him. "Nate, I'm so sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" he asked blandly.

Chuck and Blair burst in then. Blair smiled, but Chuck's face was hard. "I was with Tripp."

Nate nodded. "Why?" he asked calmly.

"I needed someone to talk to, and he was there. I'm so sorry."

He nodded once more. "Let's get _drunk_," he said.

Chuck nodded and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of alcohol and walked back into the living room where Serena was sitting on Nate's king sized bed. "You know, I think we should have a party. Like, beach party, or something. We should go somewhere!" Serena shouted when Chuck handed her a cup of vodka.

"Like where? Rhode Island?" Blair asked stubbornly. She really didn't want to go, but it would be fun to just get out. Just the four of them, like they used to.

"When should we go?" Nate asked.

"This weekend," Serena decided. "Chuck, are you up for it?" she asked with a laugh.

He considered. He wasn't into partying again, but it could be fun. Plus, a whole weekend with Blair, no interruptions. Well, except for Nate and Serena. "Sure," he sighed.

"Kay, let's drink this and then get packing," Blair said to Chuck.

Serena nodded. She didn't have to go pack, all her stuff was already here. But it might be a little awkward being with Nate alone after she was just caught eating lunch with Nate's cousin. But soon enough, they were alone. "Nate," Serena started. She honestly didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she had to say something.

"Let's just watch some TV," Nate said. He sounded like he was in a bad mood.

He lay down on his bed watching TV. Serena slowly slid up next to him and started watching too. They didn't hug, or talk. Serena couldn't keep her eyes off of Nate's face, and he couldn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Nate, we need to talk," Serena finally said. He nodded and looked at her. But you could tell he was listening to the television. "Nate! Turn it off!" Serena shouted. She yanked the remote control out of Nate's hands and turned off the TV; she threw the remote on the floor. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did."

"Yes, but Nate, I _needed _someone to talk to. I called Blair, but she didn't answer, and then I just ran into Tripp on the street, and we went for coffee. Well at least I thought we were going for coffee. He dragged me to a restaurant and forced me to eat," she fibbed. He didn't _force _her to go eat, but it sounded better like that.

"Why didn't you call me?" Nate asked.

"I was about to!" she shouted. That was true. She really was about to call Nate before she ran into Tripp.

"What did you talk to him about?" he asked.

"My father."

"But, we were talking about him," Nate pointed out.

She was about to scream at him. "Yes, but no one would answer their phones, then I was calling you when I ran into Tripp! It's okay to talk to him! He isn't dangerous. Stop jumping to conclusions!" she shouted.

"Serena—" he started.

He grabbed her arms, and she looked down. Serena really didn't _want _to look at him. He was being a jerk. Does he think that just because her and Tripp talked means they are going to hook up?

Judging from their history, yes.

"I just need to be alone right now," Serena said quietly.

Nate shook his head. "No, we need to talk about this," he said gently.

"No Nate I want to be alone. Now let go of me," she forced.

But Nate didn't give in. "No, I'm not letting go of you again. Serena the reason I'm being such a dick is because I don't want to lose you again. I can't let you go. Serena, I love you," he said, muttering the last part.

She looked up with a smile. "You love me?" she said, in awe again. No one would know why. It's obvious to everyone that Nate loves Serena, only Serena didn't know.

He laughed. "I do," he said as he let go of her arms.

Serena smiled and kissed him. They eventually fell onto Nate's bed, and started taking off their clothes.


	5. Knocked up

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry for the wait.**

A week later, Serena was rushing down the street running to the nearest drug store. First, she checked if anyone she knew was at the store, no one. She went from the makeup aisle to the tests. She quickly took one, it didn't matter which one, and ran to the cashier. She tapped her foot as she paid, then she ran home.

Five minutes later, Serena picked up her phone and called Blair. "Blair, can you please come over? It's urgent."

"Yeah, S, I'm on my way," Blair responded.

Blair was there in no time. When she walked in, she saw Serena crying, and sitting on her couch. "S, what happened?" she asked with full curiosity. "Was it Nate?" she asked. Serena nodded. "What did he do?" Serena didn't say anything. "C'mon Serena, you can tell me, remember? I'm your sister." Serena gulped. She could feel Blair's hand on her back, moving up and down.

"I slept with Nate," she confessed.

"And…?" Blair asked. She honestly wasn't that surprised. It was obvious that Serena and Nate were going to eventually sleep together.

Serena shook her head. "I'm late." Blair's eyes widened. "So I took a pregnancy test, and it says positive," she said.

Blair dropped her hand. "What?" she asked as she blinked three times.

Serena shrugged. "I'm pregnant," she said with a cry.

Blair shook her head. "I don't believe it. I'm going to call the doctor, those pregnancy tests are always wrong anyways," she said as she dialed a number and put her cell next to her ear. "Dr. Tyler? Hello, it's Blair Waldorf. Can I make an appointment for my friend, Serena van der Woodsen?" The doctor mumbled something, and Serena looked at Blair with hope. Blair 'mhmmed' and nodded. "Yeah, _that _Serena van der Woodsen," she said with annoyance. She put the phone on the crook of her neck. "You're even fantasized by doctors," she said.

Serena laughed. "Ew," she said with a shove.

"Thank you doctor. We'll see you then," Blair muttered. She closed her phone. "We have an appointment in a half an hour. Is that alright?" she asked.

"No I have to see Nate," Serena said.

Blair scoffed. "What's more important right now, Nate Archibald, or a kid inside of your stomach?" she asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Is that really a question?" Serena asked.

"No. Now go get ready. C'mon scoot. I'll call Nate and tell him you need to see him," Blair said as she grabbed Serena's arm.

Serena walked upstairs as Blair dialed Chuck's number first. "Chuck, are you with Nate?"

"Why, did you want to have your cake and eat it too?" he asked.

She scoffed. "No. You both need to come to Serena's. Really soon," she added.

"What's the matter?"

"Just come," she said, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Chuck snickered. "That's what she said."

Blair hung up.

Serena came downstairs to see Chuck and Nate talking to Blair. "Hey, both of you," Serena said with curiosity. Why did Blair invite Chuck? Well they were technically siblings, so it'd be nice to have him around. He's actually a big help sometimes.

"S, we gotta get going," Blair said.

Nate looked at both of the girls. "Wait, you invite us over, but you guys are leaving?" he asked, thunderstruck.

Serena walked down the rest of the stairs. "No, you're coming with us," she said, kind of upset.

Nate walked up to her and pecked her lips gently. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, and showed a small smile.

They piled into Chuck's limo, and sat in silence. "Drinks? Anyone?" Chuck asked. It didn't matter what time it was, it was _never _too early to start drinking. No one replied to him. "Wow, not even you sis? I thought you were all party," he said.

Blair looked at Serena with worried eyes and quickly changed the subject. "So, what's new?"

**Spotted: S buying some tests. What kind of tests you may ask? Well let's just say S has a baby daddy.**

They all closed their phones. Chuck and Nate both looked at Serena with shocked faces. "Well I think S has something new with her," Chuck said in a monotone.

"Serena…" Nate started.

She looked up and into his eyes. "Nate, I'm late. So I took a pregnancy test and it said positive. We're going to the doctors now to get a second opinion."

"What the hell?! Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked, screaming in a tiny limo.

She looked down—something she always did when she was nervous. "I'm sorry. I'm just, scared. I didn't know what to do!"

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door before Nate could respond. Serena sighed and walked out first, trying to run into the clinic before anyone would see. Blair followed, and then Nate started to get out when Chuck blocked the way. "Chuck, get out of my way," he forced, trying to be manly.

"Nathaniel, please. Be good to my sis, she is obviously worried, and she needs us, more than ever," he explained. When he finished, he moved his arm for Nate to get out. He followed.

Nate and Chuck walked into the doctor's office, and saw Blair and Serena sitting down; Serena was biting her nails. Chuck sat down next to Serena since there were no more seats next to Blair. Nate kept standing. "So, what's the sitch?"

"You really just said that?" Blair said.

Nate sighed. "You know what I meant. What's happening?" he asked.

Serena bit her nails, and looked around the room. It seemed like she wasn't going to answer Nate, even when Blair nudged her ribs. Blair rolled her eyes, and looked back at Nate. "We checked in, and we should be going in about n—"

A nurse came out of a room. "Serena van der Woodsen?" she said, in a pitchy tone.

Serena breathed in, and out heavily when she stood up. Nate took Serena's hand, but then Blair shoved him out of the way. "Blair—"

"No. I'm going with you," she demanded. Of course, Serena didn't say no. No one said no to Blair Waldorf.

Nate sighed and Chuck chuckled. They both sat down. Chuck crossed his legs, and Nate just sat there, wondering. Wondering how this happened. He wondered how Serena is pregnant, they used a condom. Well, maybe just one got through, or something. Nate kept on wondering, not listening to Chuck blab on about investments. What if Serena is pregnant, and she decides she wants to keep the baby? What if she doesn't want to give it up for adoption? Would he propose? _Should _he propose? Like, was Serena going to get all freaked out if he did. Would they stay together? _Should _they? They haven't been computing nicely together lately.

Chuck nudged him. Nate looked at him, and saw him jerk his head toward someone at the other side of the room. "Little Jenny Humphrey, preggers?" Chuck whispers.

Nate shrugged and laughed a little bit. Yes, he dated her, but he realized that was all a mistake. He was out of his mind. Jenny was totally wrong for him. She was sixteen for God's sake. It was just, all a blur to him, like he was high or something. Which, the truth was, he hasn't been since he started dating Serena. But right now, he felt a craving.

His fingers rubbed against one another as he felt the joint in between them. He could smell the marijuana, and taste it. He hit Chuck's hand. "Hey, man, do you got any pot on you?" he asked, trying to be quiet.

Chuck looked away from Jenny, and stared at Nate like the most wonderful thing in the world was just brought up. "Well, well, Nathaniel. You finally came to your senses," he said with a smirk.

They smiled at Jenny's twitching legs one last time. She heard the snickering, and looked up. "Oh, my, God," she said, sounding ashamed of herself. Nate and Chuck walked out of the clinic.


	6. Let's Go To The Show!

**Spotted: Little J at the clinic. I guess it's safe to say that she has officially swiped her v-card. And not with a gay man.**

What to do, what to do. Jenny almost cried when she saw Nate and Chuck. It's not like she's pregnant, she just needs the pill. And hopefully, she can get it without a parent's signature.

Serena and Blair were waiting in the doctor's office. Serena was in a hospital gown, sitting on the chair that looked like a bed when she lay down. Blair was seated next to Serena in a very uncomfortable white leather chair and holding her hand. She couldn't believe they were actually there, waiting to know if Serena was pregnant.

"You know, S, if you _are_ pregnant, I'll be there for you," Blair said with actually genuine in her voice.

Serena squeezed Blair's hand. "Thanks," she said; her voice hoarse. "I'm sorry." Blair looked confused. "I'm sorry that I might be pregnant," Serena said with a frown.

Blair was about to say something when the doctor came in. He was about thirty years old with a chin dimple. His named tag said, 'Dr. Watson'. His eyes and hair were a dark brown, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. "Oh God," Blair said with amazement. She thought about it, and when she looked closer, he looked like an older version of Chuck.

"Alright Serena, let's check this out."

He was their regular doctor, but he was also certified to do _anything. _

"This is going to be cold. Just to warn you," Dr. Watson said.

Serena giggled and squeezed Blair's hand in worriment. She put her head back and relaxed, waiting to hear a heartbeat. She needed to start planning. She needed to think what would happen if she was pregnant. Would she get an abortion? Or put it up for adoption? She didn't know.

Serena coughed, being impatient. "Dr. Watson, I'm sorry, but how long is this going to take?" Serena asked.

Dr. Watson looked at the screen, trying to find something. "Not long at all. I found nothing. You aren't pregnant Serena," he said, waiting for her to start crying.

Serena smiled and jumped up and down in her chair. Blair stood up and hugged her. "I wouldn't know what to do." Blair and Serena broke up their hug. Dr. Watson was walking out the door when Serena stopped him. "Dr. Watson, would you be ever so kind and _not_ mention this to my mother?"

He nodded and walked out of the door.

"I can't believe it!" Blair shouted. "I'm so happy for you S!" She then got all serious, "Just do me a favor and not get this reckless again."

Serena smiled. "Don't worry, I won't do it again."

Blair left the room and Serena went to go change. She got out quickly and ran to the waiting room, only to see Blair on her phone looking worried. Nate and Chuck were nowhere in sight.

Serena took out her phone and called Nate. "Pick up, pick up!" she muttered. On the fourth ring, he did. "Nate, where a_re _you? I have some really good news for you!"

"Uhh—Serena?" he asked.

"Yes it's Serena, who else would this be?"

"Oh hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Where are you?"

"We're in the limo. Come, hurry," he said to them.

Serena hung up the phone and took Blair by the arm. But Blair had a hard time because she was so shocked. Jenny was sitting in front of her in the clinic, and she could not believe it. Serena didn't look back. They saw the limo and quickly walked into it and sat next to their boyfriends. "So, sis, are you pregnant?" Chuck asked as he started to hold Blair's hand.

Serena smiled and squeezed Nate's hand. "No!" she said with excitement.

Nate smiled. "Seriously?" Serena nodded. "That's great!" Then he thought of something. "Wait, that's great, right? I mean, you don't _want _a baby, right?" he asked awkwardly.

Serena laughed. "No, I don't."

"Good," Nate sighed.

The limo took Nate and Serena's to Chuck's house, and took Chuck and Blair to NYU. Serena lay on Nate's bed and sighed. She was so relieved that she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't believe what would happen if she was pregnant.

Nate walked in and fell on his bed right next to Serena. He was lying on his stomach, and Serena was lying on her back. "So, do you feel like going to the fashion show tonight?" Serena asked as she turned her head to face Nate. "I have to help Blair tonight with it. She's got something really important to tell me. I swear to God, if it's about her and Chuck's sex life, I may kill someone," she said jokingly.

Nate laughed. "What time?"

"Two hours," Serena said. "Whoa, we better get ready."

Nate smiled. "There's a lot we could do in two hours," he said with a smirk.

Serena pushed him away with a smile on her face, then bit her lip. She could never say no to Nate. She took the collar of his shirts and pulled him closer. They kissed.

Nate and Serena rushed into the fashion show as they finished putting on their clothing. "Oh God. We need to stop doing that in a limo," Serena said, out of breath.

Nate grabbed her hand. "I don't know, I think it's pretty hot."

They walked in the building and immediately went backstage to hang out with Blair and help her out. By the time they found Blair, she was already sending out some of the models. She turned around and saw Serena and Nate. "Where the hell have you been?!" she shouted. "Nate, Chuck's looking for you."

Nate nodded and walked away. It's kind of awkward talking to Blair for him, just because all she talks about is Chuck. "What does Chuck need?" Serena asked once Nate left.

Blair started walking, so Serena had to keep up. As they walked, Blair saw some models chatting, and smoking cigarettes. "What are you doing? Get out there!" she shouted.

Serena smiled and started laughing. But Blair didn't say anything. She just had an upset look on her face. Serena grabbed Blair's shoulders and whipped her around. "Blair, what's the matter?" she asked, not caring that she was grabbing a whole bunch of Blair's hair in the process.

Blair frowned. "Chuck's not doing anything anymore."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, not really getting at what Blair was trying to say.

Blair sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Serena let go of them. Blair looked around. "He's being depressed, because of his mom. And I've tried to help him, but it seems like he is shutting me out. I tried everything. I don't know what to do anymore," she said, genuinely upset.

Serena pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, B." They broke apart. "Just stay by his side. He has to go normal soon enough. Just, keep doing what you're doing."

"Really? That's all you have to say? That's terrible."

Serena smiled and shrugged. "Thanks B. That really makes me feel much better." They started walking to the curtain to watch the models from backstage. "I can't believe Jenny was at the clinic," Serena said, mind blown. "Do you think she's—"

Blair didn't take her eyes off the runway. "Pregnant? To be honest, I think she's still a virgin." Serena shrugged again.

Jenny walked up to Nate in the crowd of people, watching the fashion show from afar. "Nate," she said.

Nate looked at her. "Oh, hey Jenny." He looked away and over people. He still hadn't found Chuck. Nate didn't even know if he was here or not. "What's up?!" he shouted over the music.

"Nothing! I just wanted to talk to you about something!"

Nate looked serious. "Shoot!" he said as he shook his head. He looked back at the runway.

"I'm not pregnant! I needed the pill! Okay?! I just wanted to tell you! I don't want you to think that I'm a slut!" she shouted. Nate nodded. "Okay, bye Nate," she said as she walked away.

**Spotted: N and Little J talking at B's mom's fashion show. The words we **_**all **_**heard? 'Slut', 'Pregnant', 'Pill'. Little J, what to do, what to do. Question. Why would you go to N, to say you aren't a slut? The person you should be worried about it is Queen B, or should I say ****Queen**** B. Not a queen anymore. The bitch is no longer. Sweet dreams B. We are all going to miss you.**


	7. New Men In Their Lives

**So, so, so sorry for the wait. I know, I suck. Internet has been really gay. **

"Serena!" Blair burst open the door the next morning. She ran around Nate's apartment (the one _she _would be living in if they didn't break up) until she hit the bedroom. She saw Nate and Serena sleeping, surprisingly they both had their clothes on. "Serena!" she screamed again.

Serena and Nate both shot up. "Oh, hey B," Serena said tiredly.

Nate rubbed his eyes. "Oh, I love that the door is open," he said sarcastically. He threw the covers off of himself and got up. "I'm going to get something to eat," he said as he started walking out of the room.

"What's up?" Serena said, a little awake now.

Blair sat at the end of the bed. "You know how a while ago we talked about going somewhere?" she asked with a smile. Serena nodded.

Nate came into the room with a sandwich and a glass of water. He walked to the bed on the side where Serena was sitting, and he sat right next to her. His bottom was half off the bed, and half on. Serena looked at him dazzlingly, and stole his water. He laughed. Blair scoffed. "What're you guys talking about?" Nate asked with his mouth full.

"Blair was just starting to talk about the time we all talked about going on a trip," Serena informed him. "Keep going Blair."

Blair cleared her throat. "Okay, so Cyrus and my mom started looking for cruises. On May 23rd, we fly to the Caribbean, and take a cruise for seven days, then fly home on the 31st!" she said happily.

Nate and Serena looked at each other. "Ooh, sounds fun! Is Chuck going to go?" Serena asked.

Blair shrugged. "I hope so. I haven't pitched the idea to him yet."

"Sounds cool, we'll be there," Nate said as he nodded.

Blair nodded. "Well, I'll leave you two… alone." Her phone dinged. She opened it to see a picture of herself, then, she quickly read the caption. "The bitch is no longer? You haven't seen bitch until you meet Blair Waldorf," she muttered to herself.

"What's that B?" Serena asked.

She shook her head, not looking back at Nate and Serena. "Nothing. I'll get Chuck to text you later Nate."

Once they heard the door slam, Nate kissed Serena. Serena pushed him away and got out of bed. She started walking to the kitchen, but turned her head to look at Nate again. He was watching her intently. Serena laughed and pulled her shirt down so it would cover her a little bit more than before. Nate laughed, got up, and followed her into the kitchen. Serena was in the fridge. "Don't you think that Blair and Chuck haven't been themselves lately?" Nate asked. He leaned on the counter and took a sip of water.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked from the fridge.

Nate exhaled. "They aren't Chuck and Blair. Chuck is way too distant."

Serena laughed. She took her head out of the fridge and ended up with chocolate pudding in her hand. "Well, Dr. Nate, if he goes on the cruise, they'll have lot's of time to reconnect."

A week went by before Chuck actually responded to Blair's invitation for the cruise. He replied by saying he couldn't, because he had to work. Blair spent a day shopping by herself. She got her mind off of Chuck. She just felt that Chuck was going to break up with her.

Two days later, Nate and Serena met up with Blair, Cyrus, and Eleanor at a airport. They flew to the Caribbean together. They got onto the dock right away. The yacht wasn't the biggest, but it looked beautiful. The top was white, and the bottom black. Serena smelled the air. It smelt like salt, and that was her favorite. She looked around. She saw a girl with very long, blonde hair, and a taller guy with short, brown hair. "The Humphrey's are here?" Blair asked in disgust.

"Dan!" Serena shouted. Nate sighed. He didn't want Dan to be there. Dan and Jenny came up to them. Dan and Serena hugged. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Dad thought Jenny should get out of the house, and he got these free tickets from one of his shows. So…" Dan said awkwardly, he was staring at Nate, who was giving him the death glare the entire time he was talking. "We gotta go," he said quickly.

They got on the boat, and when it set off, Blair, Serena, and Nate were already in their bathing suits. "Tanning?" Nate asked once they got on deck. He didn't want to tan, he wanted to swim around.

Serena laughed. "Don't worry Nate, the pool is right there."

They set up lawn chairs right next to the pool. Serena and Blair started tanning, and Nate jumped in the pool. Serena's bathing suit was white, with gold string over it. Blair's was black with hot pink designs on it. Nate's bottoms were just blue. Blair had gotten them for him. Nate was now holding onto the side of the pool, looking at Serena. "It's amazing out here," Serena said with her eyes closed.

"Tonight is going to be even better," Blair said with a sigh. She was over Chuck. If he didn't try to spend time with her, she wasn't going to try to spend time with him.

That night, they got dressed up, and went to the deck. Nate was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt. Serena was wearing a see through white dress—which was very short—with her black bathing suit underneath. Blair was wearing her tightest dress, which was black, and pretty short.

There were lights everywhere, tables everywhere, and a dance floor in the middle. It looked like the scene from Dirty Dancing. They sat at a table, and looked around. There was a man, who was very tall with brown hair walking over to their table. Nate and Blair sighed. They knew that man was coming up to hit on Serena, so Nate grabbed her waist tightly, so the man would see. Yet, after seeing the waist grabbing, the man kept walking to their table. "Hello," he said.

Nate put both of his elbows on the table and dug his face into his hands. "Hey," Serena said happily.

The man looked at Serena, then at Blair. "My name is Marcus. Yours?"

Blair sighed. "Blair Waldorf." She looked at him and smiled. Marcus was very good looking. He was formal, and elegant. "Would you like to sit?" she asked, signaling him to sit next to her.

"Actually, I'd like to dance," he said with a smirk. He reached for her hand. She hesitated. Blair looked at Serena, who jerked her head to the dance floor with a smile. Blair grabbed Marcus' hand and he pulled her up, and walked to the dance floor.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Nate asked.

Serena whipped her head to face Nate. "What?" she asked.

"Blair is with Chuck…"

"So? It's not like she's cheating on him, it's just a dance," Serena said. Nate sighed. "Nate, go dance with a girl, I won't mind. That's how you'll know it's just a dance."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Did you just challenge me?" he asked with a smile.

Serena drank some of her mohito. "Maybe." She got up so Nate could get out of the booth. Nate smirked and did. He looked around for the most eligible bachelorette. Jenny Humphrey was sitting at a table all alone. He looked at Serena, then walked over to Jenny's table. Serena laughed. She saw Nate talking to Jenny, and Jenny laughing. She smiled, then looked over at Serena. She quickly turned back to the table and drank the rest of her mohito. Nate smiled, and brought Jenny to the dance floor, and started slow dancing with her.

Serena smiled, and crossed the dance floor. She saw this man, with stubble, but it was cute. "Hey," she said. She felt like Marcus.

"Hey," he said with a smirk.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. His friends smiled, they obviously thought Serena was good looking, and wanted their friend to dance with her. He nodded. They walked to the dance floor, and when they did, Serena was staring at Nate. "Serena van der Woodsen."

Her arms were around his neck, and he was tightly holding onto her waist. "Aaron Jones."

Serena smiled, and looked over at Nate again. The song stopped, and then a faster song started. Serena got closer to Aaron, and started moving her hips. Aaron hands followed her hips. It got hot and heavy. The dance floor was crowded now. Serena and Aaron weren't the only ones having a sweaty moment. Aaron moved forward so his forehead was touching Serena's. That's when somebody grabbed Serena arm and pulled her away from him. She fell into Nate's arm, and he kissed her. Serena smiled as she kissed him, and then she pulled away. "Do you want to go sit by the pool?" she whispered in his ear.

Nate nodded and ran with Serena out of the room. She was giggling the whole time, and she felt Aaron's eyes locked on her. As they were just exiting the room, she heard one of Aaron's friends say, "Dude, you just got ditched!"

**Spotted: S getting hot and heavy on the dance floor. With who you may ask? The best guess is N, but no. S was dancing with a new boy. From our sources, he is Double A. N dancing with Little J. What's the deal N? Are you and S non-exclusive? If so, can the rest of us get a piece?**


End file.
